


Modoki Lilies

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Gray-man, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modoki Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> One of four art pieces drawn for [](http://lyra-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyra_star**](http://lyra-star.livejournal.com/)/[](http://tru-red-hearts.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tru_red_hearts**](http://tru-red-hearts.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://dgm-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**dgm_bigbang**](http://dgm-bigbang.livejournal.com/) story, [To Find You Guilty of Wanting](http://dgmbb-admin.dreamwidth.org/12190.html).  
>  This is far too silly for the story. XD&

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=enemytosleep4.png)


End file.
